The present invention relates generally to a scope and/or component mounting apparatus for a firearm, the apparatus being commonly referred to as a rail. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved rail assembly that provides the ability to rapidly remove and reinstall rails with a plurality of components and or sighting instruments pre-attached to the rail.